


Softer

by Just_East



Series: Tumblr Drabbles [3]
Category: 2P Hetalia - Fandom, Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-04-06 19:59:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4234695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_East/pseuds/Just_East
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was a foreign feeling.</p><p>The desire for something softer, more gentle than the usual violent and rough fucking he had always enjoyed.</p><p>But god, did Al want it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Softer

It was a foreign feeling.

The desire for something softer, more gentle than the usual violent and rough fucking he had always enjoyed.

But god, did Al want it.

Sure, it hurt really fucking good. The brunette moaned loudly, pressing his hips back eagerly against Matt’s as his brother slammed all the way inside of him in one rough movement.

There was no preparation, there was no waiting for him to adjust, just the harsh sound of Matt’s hips slamming against his ass.

But god, did he want something different.

Even as he moaned and writhed, answering with a cry of yes every time Matt told him he was a slut. Even as it turned him on, the feeling of being used as he was, he found himself wanting a change of pace.

Even as they both released violently, he found himself wanting something other than this… this feeling. 

Al found himself craving a soft touch, a tender rhythm and sweet words.

He craved the feeling of Matt’s body pressed against him as they moved softly. He craved the feeling of their lips meeting in a tender kiss as they released together in soft but overwhelming waves of pleasure.

He craved the feeling of being loved.

Al curled up, watching his brother get dressed. His body was sore, and he didn’t want to move.

But god, did he want him to stay.

“…Matt…” Al spoke softly.

It was this that caught Matt’s attention, and he glanced back at the brunette, brow raised, already with his boxers and shirt on.

“Stay with me.” Al whispered, barely audible, feeling more vulnerable than he ever had.

Matt stared at him, before his eyes softened. He silently walked over, getting into bed with his worn out lover.

He wrapped his strong arms around his brother, pulling the older boy close.

Al couldn’t resist burying his face in his brother’s neck.

That look… the look Matt had given him…

Maybe there was hope.

Maybe he’d be loved one day.

Maybe he was loved.


End file.
